The Count of Asmodean
by moon ash
Summary: Everyday, another woman goes missing, to the basement where the devil dwells. The overriding lust that consumes the demon and his need to quench it, lands him in a terrible situation. M for lemons, based on 'Duke of Venomania,'the vocaloid song by Mothy.


** A/N: Hey All, I've had this for a while and I thought I should upload it, it hasn't been beta-read, my beta reader is slacking off since it's holiday time .It's based on the song 'Duke of Venomania,' the vocaloid song by Mothy, using the vocaloid Gakupo. Only in this case, I decided to use Byakuya since he's sexier than Gakupo 3 Here's a link to the song, if you want to watch it and see what I am basing the story on. BUT BE WARNED, the video contains PORN (well, sex in the images) and adult themes: **http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=CsIOkbxTA9M

**I do not own Bleach**

**Warning: CONTAINS LEMONS (Sex Scenes of a graphic nature) ANGST, HURT, COMFORT ETC. ADULTS ONLY!  
><strong>

**The Count of Asmodean**

Staring out of the window my grand castle, I see today that another beautiful has come to me. Her long red hair flows from side to side as she gracefully walks up the path to the castle door. I smile to myself; her face is most beautiful; her body is most arousing and her scent most fragrant. I walk away from the window and down my staircase, watching as all the women I have seduced flock to greet me at the bottom of the stairs, each one as starry-eyed as the next and all smiling as they greet me. I look at a few of them in turn before dismissing them back to their rooms and carrying on towards the door. They obediently follow my orders without question, returning to their rooms to await further instructions. I smile again, the power I wield over them is incredible, and I revel in the feeling it brings me.

I sense that the woman is close to the door, enthralled by the enchanted energy that I send to out towards women all over the country; I have seduced another one today. She opens the main door, following my influence through the corridors of my castle. I reach my arm out to the young woman, giving her my charming smile as she opens the door to the grand hall where I wait for her. She smiles as she too reaches out, taking my hand as I pull her into my harem. She wraps her arms around me in an embrace, my power is too strong for her, but I do not worry, she will have plenty of time to adjust to me. I smile down at her, and that smiling you shall become my new wife.

I took a forbidden deal with the devil, giving my soul in exchange for the power I now wield. At that moment when my soul was ripped from my body, the devil's power consumed my body and the lust coursed through me. As my power grew stronger all the women began to look at me; fall around me, enchanted. I possess the power to charm women, and bring them to the basement of my castle where I can quench my lust. One by one they come to my castle, captivated, hypnotized by the power of my desire, one by one they flock to me, to the basement where the devil lives. I build up my harem, one by one.

The girl screams as I take her, Orihime, she told me is her name. Down in my basement where I pleasure her and all the women that I have enchanted.

"Byakuya-sama!" she cries as I thrust within her, the taste of libido that hid poison, blood and sweat mixed together, before long running down our bodies and dripping onto the bed. She was once a virgin, and now a woman of my lust as she grips onto my black hair, thrusting herself onto me as I use my power to command her. Once I have released insider of her, I call the other women whom I pleasure into my room. The small girl, who calls herself Rukia, and the sweet one called Momo, now lies on the bed where I had just pleasured Orihime. My lust is hardly quenched as I tease the clothes off from them in turn and use them for my satisfaction, having the girl, Momo, lick and tease the pinnacle of my lust whilst I bury my handsome features within the other girl's softness. They scream my name, two, three, even four times as I force repeated climaxes from them, once the clothes come off, there's no return to reality.

Rumors start to spread of the devil in the basement, of the castle luring women and ensnaring them there. Posters littered the towns and cities, each baring the names of the women that disappeared.

Rukia Kuchiki – Noblewoman – 18

Orihime Inoue – High School Student – 16

Rangiku Matsumoto – Business Woman – 29

Retsu Unohana – Doctor – 50

Isane Kotetsu – Nurse – 23

Momo Hinamori – Primary School Teacher – 20

Soi-Fon – Military Lieutenant – 35

Kiyone Kotetsu – University Student - 19

Nanao Ise – Librarian – 27

I had all my portraits of my past self burned, destroyed until there was no trace of what I once was. I want to forget that face, one that everybody had once laughed at, ridiculing me. In the ballroom, in front of that roaring fire, I kiss the beautiful girl's dark lips as I embrace her. She was the childhood friend that had once made cruelly made a fool out of me, and now, she was the girl I commanded. Yoruichi is her name, the girl whom I allured first. From the day I seized my power, women from all over the country became lost without notice, some were wives, others were daughters, but all didn't know what to do.

Yoruichi clings to me as I pin her hands above her head, setting a fast pace that she can barely keep up with. Her toes curl, her back arches, the tone of libido dyed in the darkness, an infinite passion without stop. Her beautiful dark skin that rubs against mine, and the beads of sweat that drip from us, fall onto the sheets, unnoticed. Once I finish with her, I use Rangiku to further quench my lust, hovering over her before sheathing myself with her, thrusting hard within her like I had with Yoruichi before her. I ravish her, like all the women whom I had chosen before her that night, burying my beautiful face into her neck and breasts, which only increased my lust. Nanao is my next choice, and I use my power over her to bend her to my will. I make her take me into her mouth before making her thrust myself within her, but my lust can hardly be quenched. Illusions dance within my castle; the understanding of everything within my grasp, I am no longer human, committing depravities in defiance of God, yes; this is the night of madness that I wished for.

As I allure more women, one by one, they go missing, becoming lost to my power as I use them to satisfy my desire. More posters and missing persons files are put up around the country, littering towns and cities, and yet, no one can find the missing women in the basement of the devil's castle.

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck – Secret Assassin – 32

Nemu Kurotsuchi – Scientist –? Hisana Kuchiki – Asmodean Princess – 20 Kūkaku Shiba – Tool Maker – 41 Yuzu Kurosaki – High School Student - 16 Karin Kurosaki – High School Student – 16 Yachiru Kusajishi -? - 14 Hiyori Sarugaki -? –? Cirucci Sanderwicci – Circus Performer - 22

Today, again, another beautiful lady comes to me; I call her into my embrace, pulling her into my harem. I wrap my arm around her, and run my fingers through her long curls, smiling down at her. I hold you close to me, mirroring your beautiful smile, and in that second, there is a sudden sharp pain in my chest and blood dyes my white shirt.

A young man who had been searching for his lost love, heard about the devil seducing women. He found out the location of the castle, where the devil dwells, and where his love was being held. The young man, who calls himself Aizen, disguised himself as a beautiful woman and approached the devil, stabbing him deeply in the chest with the blade that hid poison. Pierced by that blade, a collapsed in that space, my blood and sweat mixing together, staining my once perfect white shirt and running down my chest as the pain overwhelms me. I feel the power drain from me as I slowly lose blood, my arts now broken, and the women awoke from their dream, coming to their senses and flee my mansion. Aizen smirks before leaving with his Momo, leaving with the rest of the girls. It strained my body to move, but I look up in my dying moment, and the last girl to leave the mansion looked at me for just a second, pain splashed across her face, and the blood and sweat splashed from me, it was Yoruichi, my childhood friend.

"Wait!" I croaked, reaching out towards her, but in that moment she turned her back on me and walked away, "I haven't told you yet, that I have always loved you."


End file.
